


Getting lost is okay with you by my side

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Abesaku's 共通点ゼロの両想い friendship [1]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Getting Together, Insecurity, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Meguro asked Abe out on a date and Abe didn’t know what to do. He didn’t share his dilemma with Sakuma, but his friend ended up leading him to the solution.
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei & Sakuma Daisuke, Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren
Series: Abesaku's 共通点ゼロの両想い friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981777
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Getting lost is okay with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by various AbeSaku moments.  
> Triggered into completion by the MemeAbe spoilers from Takizawa Kabuki ZERO 2020.

The new presence was both a savior and a threat for Abe Ryouhei. He was desperate for a way to end this conversation with Meguro Ren, but his stomach squirmed from thinking that the newcomer might have heard the content of said conversation. In any case, Abe was no longer alone with Meguro in the club room.

Turning his head, Abe saw Sakuma Daisuke standing by the open door with an unreadable expression. For a split second Abe thought he was doomed, maybe Sakuma had heard their conversation after all. But when Abe blinked, Sakuma’s face lit up with his usual jolly smile.

“Good news, guys!” Sakuma’s cheery voice filled the room. “Fukka lost a bet and now he’s treating all of us at the cafeteria!”

Abe wasn’t in the mood for mingling with friends or eating, but this was a chance he couldn’t miss. Meguro would go too, of course, but at least it wouldn’t be just the two of them and Abe might be able to pretend that their previous conversation had never happened. So Abe feigned an excited smile and said, “Oooh! Free food!”

He was ready to walk towards the door when Meguro said, “We’ll catch up.” The younger male seemed to be adamant to continue their conversation.

“Oh? Okay then. It’s--”

“No, we’ll go now,” Abe looked at Sakuma, trying to convince the latter. He didn’t dare to look at Meguro’s direction. “We were just talking about the logistics for the banners but it can wait. I’m starving.” Sakuma didn’t seem to doubt his words and nodded enthusiastically as Abe approached him. Abe could feel Meguro following behind.

The whole time in the university cafeteria, Meguro didn’t try to bring up the conversation in the club room and only interacted with Abe when someone else was involved. Abe wondered why it wasn’t relief that filled his aching chest.

  
  


***

After separating with the others, Abe naturally walked with Sakuma to the train station. They both lived in the same apartment building, and so they often went home together after club activities. 

Sakuma was talking all the way to the station, which was rather unusual. The blond male can be loud and talkative, and it’s this image that most students in their campus had of Sakuma. But when he’s not in a large gathering or when it’s just him and Abe, Sakuma would talk less. Abe always thought of it as Sakuma’s time to recharge and shared the quiet moments with his friend. It’s never awkward. While Abe couldn’t say with confidence that Sakuma was his best friend (Abe wasn’t sure of what Sakuma thought of him, they never really had a heart-to-heart talk), Sakuma was easily the number one person Abe felt comfortable with among the other 8 members of their club.

So Sakuma’s chattiness this afternoon made Abe wonder if there’s something, although he kept the question to himself. The topics of Sakuma’s ramblings were random, from the anime he’s been marathoning to the supernatural phenomenon Shota witnessed at his faculty building. Abe tried to engage in the conversation, pitching in a jab or two at Sakuma’s lame jokes and silliness. Sakuma responded with his ever-bright smile. 

But it was hard for Abe to focus on their banter. The conversation he had with Meguro earlier in the club room kept resurfacing to his consciousness. 

_ “I’ve always wanted to go on a date there.” _

_ “I heard it’s a good spot. Not too popular but romantic, and it’s a plus that it’s not crowded.” _

_ “Do you have plans this Saturday?” _

_ “Not really, just studying as usual…” _

_ “Will you go with me?” _

_ “....But you said you want to have a date there…” _

_ “That’s why I’m asking you.” _

Abe could feel the intensity of Meguro’s serious gaze, as if it wasn’t just an image from his memory.

_ “Ha, ha. Come on, stop with the joke.” _

_ “It’s not a--” _

The conversation ended there as Sakuma opened the door to their club room. Abe didn’t know what he would do if Sakuma didn’t interrupt. Honestly, he’s confused by his own self. He often found himself searching for Meguro with his eyes, smiling whenever Meguro smiled, and there’s a part of him that undeniably wanted to be closer to Meguro. And yet he also felt unease with the thought of getting closer to the younger male. The uncomfortable feeling intensified whenever Meguro approached him, and finally his fight-or-flight response was triggered when Meguro asked him on a date.

_ Why me? _ Abe was scared to find the answer. He chose to run away instead.

“Helloooo. Abebebebebe?”

Sakuma’s voice interrupted Abe’s train of thoughts and reminded him that he’s supposed to be chatting with his friend. “Sorry. What was it?” Abe asked, feeling guilty for not listening.

The lines of Sakuma’s face stayed relaxed and he didn’t seem offended. “I was telling you about the showcase. My turn will be at 4.”

“Oh! Thanks, I’ll make sure to arrive before that.”

“Cool!”

In one week Sakuma was going to perform in a dance showcase. He’s been practicing hard for it between his studies and club activities. Abe wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“You’ll do great,” Abe said. He sincerely believed it and hoped it would reach Sakuma. “Because you love it.”

“Yes, I do,” Sakuma’s reply was instant, but there’s something pensive in the way he said it. When Sakuma continued, Abe was surprised by his words.

“Not always though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not all fun. Sometimes I get so nervous before showtime and feel like I’ll vomit. And some dancers are so good that I feel like I’m so shameless for trying to be on the same stage with them.”

The confession was unexpected. It’s not that Abe thought Sakuma had no troubles or worries; while having a bright personality and presence, Sakuma was after all, human. However, Abe had never expected Sakuma to have such feelings towards dancing. One could never take their eyes off Sakuma when he’s on stage, and Abe thought the reason was Sakuma’s unconditional love for the art of dancing.

It seemed that Abe failed to hide his surprise from his face. After glancing at Abe, Sakuma chuckled. “That’s just how it is. The thing you love doesn’t always make you comfortable.”

Sakuma spoke with an easy air, as if it was no big deal, only something everyone already understood as common sense. For Abe, it was a moment of epiphany.

  
  


***

Meguro approached Abe when they finished with their latest club meeting. The younger’s eyes were colored with a hint of nervousness, but they kept looking straight at Abe’s as he asked for a moment to talk. If Abe hadn’t gone home with Sakuma the other day, he would’ve made some excuse and tried to avoid being alone with Meguro. 

They moved to a bench outside the student center building, as per Abe’s suggestion. There were other students loitering in the area, far enough to be free from the risk of being overheard, but still nearby for Abe to feel less nervous.

Abe had expected Meguro to talk about his previous invitation, but he never thought Meguro would start with an apology.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by asking you out.” No matter what the situation was, Meguro always spoke with sincerity overflowing from his voice and gaze, including now. Abe could feel how much Meguro was sorry, and he felt remorse for prompting the feeling inside Meguro.

“I… it’s okay…”

“After that I thought if I shouldn’t have said it. It’s never my intention to make you feel awkward.”

This time Abe felt a pang of disappointment piercing through his chest. This was it. It’s going to end before it could even start. All because he was too much of a coward.

The small flicker of hope was saved from completely disappearing by Meguro’s next words.

“But I mean it. I like you. And if you’re okay, I’d like you to give me a chance and get to know me. That’s all I want… for now…”

The last part of Meguro’s words was less confident and more like a mumble, a contrast to the certainty when he confessed his feelings and asked Abe for a chance. But here was Meguro, facing him and waiting for his answer. This sight of Meguro somewhat reminded Abe of Sakuma. Both very sincere and remarkably brave.

Abe couldn’t stop his heart from beating furiously against his ribcage, but he took a deep breath and said, “How about next Saturday? I think it’s most convenient for us to meet at Takada Station and head there together.”

At Abe’s words, Meguro merely blinked his eyes several times. He looked stunned and it was actually cute.

“You still want to go on that date, right?” Abe asked, feeling nervous to hear the answer even though he knew he didn’t have to.

“Yes. Yes, thank you.”

They talked about the meeting time and other details for a while until Abe caught the sight of Sakuma coming out from the student center building. He asked Meguro if they could discuss the rest through texts later and giggled when Meguro agreed with a series of enthusiastic nods. They exchanged goodbyes and bashful smiles before Abe stood up and caught up with Sakuma.

“Oh! Thought you’re home already!” Sakuma reacted to Abe bumping to his right shoulder.

They walked to the train station side by side like any other day, sometimes chatting, sometimes letting a comfortable silence flow between them.

It was when they almost arrived at the station that Abe said, “Sakuma. Thank you.”

Sakuma turned his head with an adorable confused look. “For what?”

“You know… stuff…” Abe gave a small smile, feeling rather shy.

“Hmm?” Sakuma tilted his head.

It was hard for Abe to explain but he truly wanted to convey his feelings. So he settled with, “For being my friend. I mean it. Thank you.”

“Oh!” Sakuma’s eyes widened as they sparkled. “You’re welcome! Same goes to you!”

It was a fulfilling day for Abe, and Sakuma’s happy giggle was the highlight of today.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been translated into [Chinese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347098/chapters/66818749) by Leonhard483!


End file.
